


friendly advice

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Leliana talk about love and marriage. takes place before the events of the trespasser dlc</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendly advice

“Leliana? If I may have a moment of your time?” She could see his nervousness and how he tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were slightly flushed. With his pale complexion, Cullen was at a loss there. Not to mention that he was never going to be subtle whether on the battlefield or in private conversations. Leliana put her papers on a neat stack of even more papers, which she had to read.

“Of course, Cullen. What troubles you.”

“Troubles? No! I mean, er, yes. Maker.”

He rubbed his neck, which was a familiar gesture by now and could only mean that this talk had something to do with their precious Inquisitor. Cullen was a Fereldan, through and through, though a bit better at hiding emotions, but not when it came to their leader. Josephine and she had known about his crush, before he even realized it himself, and taken bets on when he would finally find the bravery to act upon it.

“The summons for the Exalted Council arrived and it made me think about the last two years and how we've changed.” He stopped.

“How I changed and I came to the conclusion….” Cullen sat down and his voice was barely a whisper. He looked lost and reminded her of that tiny dog that she found so many years ago. The eyes surely held the same expression.

“I want to marry her, but how do I propose? Would she even say yes?”

Ah. Troubles indeed. Leliana laughed and took his hand, gently patting his gloved fingers.

“That is not for me to say. I hail from Orlais and most marriages are planed and of political importance. You can’t choose, whom you want to marry.”

Cullen sighed deeply and defeated. The flush was gone by now and replaced by paleness. He looked tired and as if he thought about marriage a lot in the past few days.

“Have you and Natia ever thought about it?”

“Me and her? No.”

It wasn’t easy to think and talk about her. Especially when both of them were fighting their wars at different sides of the world. Missing her was a daily struggle, but one she would accept. One day this would be over and she could spent the rest of her days with the woman she loved.

“Our lives are far too troubled and we spent so much time apart that I treasure every moment the Maker grants me with her. I don’t need a ring to know how much I love her.”

Cullen opened his mouth, but Leliana ignored him and grabbed his hand a bit tighter.

“But, if you want to marry her, ask her. She loves you. Is it as simple as that.”

Leliana was still amazed about how easily one could read his face. He was so foolishly in love. Even thinking about her made him smile and glow.

“I think, I will. I just need to figure out the details.”

“Good. I will gladly help you then. She doesn’t need a ring, which looks like a dog and barks every time she touches it.”

“I would never.”

“Tell that to my great cousin, who married a Fereldan.”

“Point taken.”


End file.
